martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
"Could you please get your nose outta that book for one minute?"-'''Alice to Truman' Books have appeared several times in the series. Truman Oatley is a real bookworm and Tyrone Daniel "T.D." Kennelly can also be one, but Milo Lee is a bit of a slow reader. The Odyssey The Odyssey is a real-world book written by Homer. Truman read it during the events of Truman and the Deep Blue Sea, imagining himself as part of Odysseus's crew. He also had a dream where he and Odysseus were running from the Cyclops and had to get into a boat, but Truman didn't want to, due to his seasickness. Unnamed Book Where Spider Dies "''The spider dies"-'''Ronald Boxwood' When Alice Boxwood was remembering how one of the annoying things her brother Ronald Boxwood did was give away spoilers, she remembered a blue book with an illustration of a pig she'd nearly completed, but then he said, "the spider dies". This book could be the real world book Charlotte's Web, but it hasn't been outright confirmed. Medical Book During the events of Martha in Charge, Truman tried to diagnose Helen via a thick blue medical book, and he thought she might have gout or lycanthropy, but Mariella said it was more likely to be just laryngitis as her foot wasn't swollen and she wasn't a werewolf. When he arrived home, Truman looked up myopia in the book and tried an at-home eye test, which he passed. Veterinary Book In Nurse Martha, Martha and Helen study from a book on zoology, that had an illustration of a dog's inner anatomy. Martha decided that dogs looked better on the outside than the inside. Blue Mangoes ''"No, but I found the last page of Blue Mangoes"-'''Truman Oatley' Blue Mangoes is a rhyming book that Helen read to baby Jake in the events of Ice Scream. It has one page (the last) missing, but the page was found under Truman's bed. It is unknown what happened to it. It tells the story of two birdlike creatures. One named Nicholas "Nick" Mellow is taking a walk when he finds the second one Gangoose McGee, who wants him to try blue mangoes. Nick is put off by their smell and appearance, but Gangoose says they taste nice. Eventually, Nick takes a scoop and says something, but that last line of dialogue has never been revealed, even since Truman found the last page, as he never had time to read it aloud. Helen and T.D. once tried to make a fake page which has Nick refusing to eat the mangoes in order to be true to himself as an attempt to end the feud between Truman and Alice over whether Truman should eat ice cream, but she knew it was a fake as it was illustrated with chalk, which came off in her hands. Fire Dog Freddie ''"You've been reading Fire Dog Freddie, haven't you?"-'''Firefighter' Fire Dog Freddie is another rhyming book read to Jake. It tells the story of an anthropomorphized dog named Freddie who is a firefighter. When Helen was little, she used to play at being Freddie. This book inspired Martha to be a firefighter because she dreamt she was one. It gave her the erroneous belief that dogs can actually be firefighters, who speak in rhyme. Ballet Instruction Manual In Alice Twinkle Toes, Alice tried to do ballet in her own bedroom by taking out a pink book with a picture of a ballet dancer on the cover (which was in her schoolbag), opening to the page with the five positions of ballet and proceeding to follow the directions. She found the first four positions easily, but the fifth position felt awkward to her and she fell down while trying to explain to Nelson. Detective Novel "''It's a real page-turner"-'''Police officer on the book' In T.D. Gets the Scoop, a police officer reads a blue novel with a magnifying glass on the cover, saying that in it, a detective investigates checks, finding they are phoney as part of a money-making scam, but he hasn't finished the book yet. He calls it a "page turner". T.D. was disappointed that the book wasn't newsworthy but noted that at least it sounded like a good book. Meteorology Book In Martha the Weather Dog, Truman read from a book on the weather to Martha in hopes of teaching her the difference between cirrus, cumulus, and nimbus clouds. However, it did not educate Martha as she did not know the meanings of several of the words and got distracted easily. Imaginary Books In Martha Blah Blah, Martha imagines herself losing her ability to talk and imagines Helen reading a beige book and Mariella reading a green book. The books' titles and stories were never revealed, and it's likely Martha didn't bother to think them up. The imagined Mariella looked up from her book, reminding the imagined Daniel that it was his turn to walk the dog. The imagined Helen then looked up from her book and asked, "What dog?". Imaginary Movie Books When T.D. was imagining Mrs Clusky's lesson as a movie, the imagined movie version of Mrs Clusky appearing in the library and citing books as being something thought up by an inventor, but was getting shushed by several characters. Unnamed Books in First Episode In the first episode, Danny, Helen, and Mariella were in the living room, reading some puce books. However, Martha started to talk about her puppyhood, which bothered Helen, so she put on earmuffs. Cookbooks Danny's Cookbook In Martha Takes a Stand, Daniel reads from a red cookbook with an illustration of chilli on the front, considering making steak because and unidentified "she" (probably Martha, Mariella, or Helen) would be unable to resist it. He was so distracted reading it, he forgot that he made a promise to Helen. Martha and Skits's Cookbook In Martha Bakes, Martha and Skits took down a blue cookbook with a picture of a cake on it to try and find a cake recipe, but they couldn't read it. Books on Edison In T.D. and the Light Bulb of Doom, T.D. made a movie about a fantasised version of Thomas Edison inventing the light bulb, to which Mrs Clusky was impressed but thought he needed more knowledge, so she handed him five books on Edison. Bird Book ''"You'll find the answer in this"-'''Ronald''' In Martha's Duck Trouble, Ronald lent Helen a blue and orange book on birds that said that ducks liked snails, mealworms and vegetable trimmings.Category:Items